Issue 25
Issue 25 is the twenty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 5: The Best Defense. It was originally published on January 15, 2006. Plot Synopsis Rick and Dale continue to search the rest of A-Block before they open it for occupation.During a conversation about how the generator will make their lives easier, Rick mentions that he hadn't noticed how long it has been since he's heard any music. Rick tells Dale about meeting Morgan and "his son", (Rick can't remember Duane's name) and that he believes Morgan made the smart decision by staying put and fending for themselves. He wonders if Morgan and Duane are still out there when they hear a noise. When they swing around the corner, ready to shoot, they run into Tyreese, whose flashlight had run out. While the three men are talking, Glenn and Maggie emerge carrying police riot gear. Glenn thinks it will be useful for scavenging, as the armor could probably stop a bullet, let alone zombie bites. They show them the weapons locker where they found the suits, which is right next to the warden's office. Rick wonders how Dexter and Andrew got into the locker without being attacked. Tyreese comments that it's a good thing Dexter and Andrew didn't take the riot gear as well, as they would have been much more trouble, especially if the helmets are bulletproof, causing Rick to glare at him. Meanwhile, Lori and Carol are carrying books from the library when Carol expresses worry about Lori. Lori says that Carol is the one everyone should be worried about because of the recent suicide attempt. Carol says that the thing that has her worried most is that Sophia acts as if nothing ever happened. Lori comforts Carol, saying there is no point in beating herself up about it. Suddenly, Carol starts crying and saying she's sorry. Lori is perplexed that Carol is apologizing to her, but Carol explains that she and Rick are her closest friends and that she feels like she's let them down. Carol despairs that she doesn't want Lori and Rick to hate her. Even more confused, Lori assures Carol that they don't hate her and, in fact, love her, causing Carol to embrace her in gratitude, much to Lori's discomfort. Tyreese says he plans on cataloging the guns tomorrow, with Rick adding that they should also siphon gasoline to activate the generator. Glenn thinks they can still do it today, and Rick agrees, saying they can siphon some gas out of the RV. Dale opposes this, saying that they should have the RV ready just in case they need to make a quick getaway. Rick supposes the only option is to siphon gas out of the cars in the prison parking lot. Glenn devises a plan for him and Rick to sneak into the parking lot and siphon some gas while the rest of the group distracts the zombies. Rick approves of this plan. Rick goes to visit Allen's grave. He tells Allen that he's glad they decided to bury him instead of burning him and goes on to apologize for cutting his leg off. Meanwhile, Carl wants to help distract the zombies, but Lori forbids him. Dale points out Carl would be on the other side of the fence, but Lori still thinks it's too dangerous. Rick supports Lori. Dale leads Otis and Billy along the fences, instructing them not to linger too long. Otis is annoyed by this and tells Dale not everyone is stupid. Dale teases him, causing Otis to get offended. Meanwhile, Rick is waiting for Glenn, Tyreese tells him that he will clear out the zombies at the gate while Rick and Glenn are siphoning gas. Rick wonders where Glenn is, and Axel jokes that he's probably with Maggie, adding that he doesn't blame him. Hershel reminds him that Maggie is his daughter, causing Axel to quickly apologize. Glenn finally arrives sporting the riot gear they had previously found. He gives a suit to Rick as well. They open the gate and make a break for the prison parking lot. Rick tells Glenn he doesn't need the visor, but Glenn thinks it's better to be safe. They arrive at the parking and Glenn proceeds to suck the gas out of one while Rick keeps watch. Suddenly, Glenn spots a helicopter in the sky. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Tyreese *Otis *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Axel Deaths *None Trivia *This issue's cover is the first cover drawn by Charlie Adlard. *This issue is the one of two issues to have the title in the middle of the cover, the other is Issue 175. *When Rick told Dale about Morgan and his son, he couldn't remember Duane's name, mistaking him for "David". However, later on in Issue 58, Rick finally remembered Duane's name again when he got struck in the back of the head with a shovel by Morgan, like Duane did to him before. *This issue marks the 25th appearance of Rick and Lori Grimes. External Links *Walking Dead #25 Review No zombies were harmed in the reading of this comic book, IGN, Hilary Goldstein, (January 21, 2006).